THX
THX Ltd. is an American company headquartered in San Francisco, California, and founded in 1983 by George Lucas. It develops the "THX" high fidelity audio/visual reproduction standards for movie theaters, screening rooms, home theaters, computer speakers, gaming consoles, car audio systems, and video games. The current THX was created in 2002 when it spun off from Lucasfilm Ltd. THX was developed by Tomlinson Holman at George Lucas's company, Lucasfilm, in 1983 to ensure that the soundtrack for the third Star Wars film, Return of the Jedi, would be accurately reproduced in the best venues. THX was named after Holman, with the "X" standing for "crossover" or possibly "experiment" as well as in homage to Lucas's first film, THX 1138. The distinctive glissando up from a rumbling low pitch used in the THX trailers, created by Holman's coworker James A. Moorer, is known as the "Deep Note". The THX system is not a recording technology and it does not specify a sound recording format: all sound formats, whether digital (Dolby Digital, DTS, SDDS) or analog (Dolby Stereo, Ultra Stereo), can be "shown in THX". THX is mainly a quality assurance system. THX-certified theaters provide a high-quality, predictable playback environment to ensure that any film soundtrack mixed in THX will sound as near as possible to the intentions of the mixing engineer. THX also provides certified theaters with a special crossover circuit whose use is part of the standard. Certification of an auditorium entails specific acoustic and other technical requirements; architectural requirements include a floating floor, baffled and acoustically treated walls, non-parallel walls (to reduce standing waves), a perforated screen (to allow center channel continuity), and NC30 rating for background noise ("ensures noise from air conditioning units and projection equipment does not mask the subtle effects in a movie's soundtrack."). THX's services are often used in some feature length films, typically for theatrical use. List of films digitally mastered by THX Universal *''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1962) Broadway (1998 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (1973) Broadway (1998 VHS release) *''American Graffiti'' (1973) Broadway (1998 Special Edition & Widescreen Edition VHS releases) *''The Sting'' (1973) Broadway (1998 Special Edition & Widescreen Edition VHS releases) *''Jaws'' (1975) Broadway (1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''Animal House'' (1978) Broadway (1998 Special Edition VHS release) *''1941'' (1979) Broadway (1996 Signature Collection LaserDisc release/1998 Director's Cut Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) Broadway (1998 Special Edition VHS release) *''Topia'' (1981) Broadway (1996 VHS release/1998 VHS & DVD releases/2001 DVD release) & Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD) (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Broadway (1996 VHS release) *''Out of Africa'' (1985) Broadway (1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) Broadway (1994 CAV LaserDisc release) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) Broadway (1994 LaserDisc release/1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''Carlito's Way'' (1993) Broadway (1994 LaserDisc release/1998 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''Schindler's List'' (1993) Broadway (1994 LaserDisc release) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Radioland Murders'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Casper'' (1995) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Babe'' (1995) Broadway (1998 Family Features VHS release) *''Ghost Vision'' (1995) Broadway (LaserDisc)/Broadway 2000 (DVD) (1996 LaserDisc release/2001 DVD release) & Tex (2005 10th Anniversary DVD release) *''Balto'' (1995) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''Dragonheart'' (1996) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release/1997 VHS release) *''Daylight'' (1996) Cimarron (LaserDisc)/Broadway (VHS) (1997 LaserDisc release/1998 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''Dante's Peak'' (1997) Broadway (VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1997 VHS & Laserdisc releases) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) Broadway (VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1997 VHS & Laserdisc releases) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) Broadway (VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Ama and the Mysterious Crystal'' (1997) Broadway (Widescreen VHS and DVD)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1998 Widescreen Edition VHS & LaserDisc releases/2001 DVD release) *''The Jackal'' (1997) Broadway (VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1998 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) Broadway (VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1998 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (1999) Broadway (VHS)/Tex EX (DVD) (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''Paint World'' (1999) Broadway (2000 VHS & DVD releases) & Tex (2004 Special Edition DVD release) *''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) Cavalcade (2003 DVD release) *''Mistress Masham's Repose'' (2000) Broadway (2001 VHS & DVD releases) *''Momo: The Conquest of Time'' (2001) Broadway (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''Santa vs. the Snowman 3D'' (2002) Broadway (VHS)/Tex 2: Moo Can (DVD) (2004 VHS & DVD releases) *''Magina'' (2003) Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD) (2004 VHS & DVD releases) *''Computeropolis'' (2004) Tex 2: Moo Can (2004 VHS & DVD releases) & Tex (2006 DVD release) *''Zina and the Vivid Crew'' (2004) Tex 2: Moo Can (2005 DVD release) *''The TeenV Movie'' (2005) Tex (2005 DVD release) *''Curious George'' (2006) Tex (2006 DVD release) *''Me & Mobo'' (2006) Tex (2006 DVD release) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) Amazing Life (2007 DVD release) *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) Amazing Life (2008 DVD release) *''Cinnamon the Movie'' (2008) Amazing Life (2008 DVD release) 20th Century Fox *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1947) Broadway (1997 50th Anniversary VHS release) *''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (1951) Tex 2: Moo Can (2003 DVD release) *''Oklahoma!'' (1955) Broadway (1999 VHS & DVD release) *''The King and I'' (1956) Broadway (1999 VHS release) *''Cleopatra'' (1963) Broadway (2001 DVD release) *''The Sound of Music'' (1965) Broadway (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases/2000 VHS & DVD releases) *''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD) (1998 VHS release/2003 DVD release) *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (1977) Broadway (LaserDisc & Blu-ray)/Cavalcade (DVD) (1993 LaserDisc release/1995 VHS & LaserDisc releases/1997 Special Edtion VHS release/2000 VHS release/2004 DVD release/2011 Blu-ray release) *''Alien'' (1979) Broadway (1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release/1999 VHS release) *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) Broadway (LaserDisc & Blu-ray)/Cavalcade (DVD) (1995 VHS & LaserDisc releases/1997 Special Edition VHS release/2000 VHS release/2004 DVD release/2011 Blu-ray release) *''Return of the Jedi'' (1983) Broadway (LaserDisc & Blu-Ray)/Cavalcade (DVD) (1995 VHS & LaserDisc releases/1997 Special Edition VHS release/2000 VHS release/2004 DVD release/2011 Blu-ray release) *''Aliens'' (1986) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release/1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release/1999 VHS release) *''Willow'' (1988) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release/2001 VHS & DVD releases) *''Die Hard'' (1988) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release/1996 VHS release/1998 Widescreen Edition VHS/2001 Special Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''The Abyss'' (1988) Broadway (1993 LaserDisc release/1996 Widescreen Edition VHS release/2000 DVD release) *''Die Hard 2'' (1990) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release/1996 VHS release/1998 Widescreen Edition VHS release/2001 Special Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) Broadway (2000 VHS & DVD releases) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) Broadway (2002 10th Anniversary DVD release) *''Alien 3'' (1992) Broadway (1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release/1999 VHS release) *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1992) Broadway (1996 Widescreen Edition VHS release) *''Speed'' (1994) Broadway (LaserDisc & VHS)/Grand (DVD) (1994 LaserDisc release/1996 Widescreen Edition VHS release/2002 DVD release) *''True Lies'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release/1996 Widescreen Edition VHS release/1999 DVD release) *''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' (1995) Broadway (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases/2001 Special Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''Broken Arrow'' (1996) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''Independence Day'' (1996) Broadway (VHS & DVD)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases/1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release/2000 DVD release) *''Volcano'' (1997) Cimarron (1997 LaserDisc release) *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) Tex 2: Moo Can (2002 DVD release) *''Anastasia'' (1997) Broadway (Widescreen VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1998 Widescreen Edition VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997) Broadway (1998 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''The X-Files'' (1998) Broadway (1998 VHS release) *''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD)/Amazing Life (Blu-Ray) (2000 VHS release/2001 DVD release/2011 Blu-Ray release) *''Star Wars T.I.E'' (2000) Broadway (2000 VHS & DVD releases) *''Titan A.E.'' (2000) Broadway (2000 VHS & DVD releases) *''X-Men'' (2000) Broadway (VHS/DVD)/Cavalcade (X-Men 1.5) (2000 VHS & DVD releases/2003 DVD release) *''Cast Away'' (2000) Broadway (2001 DVD release) *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) Broadway (2001 DVD release) *''Mice Tales'' (2001) Broadway (VHS)/Grand (DVD) (2002 VHS & DVD release) *''Ice Age'' (2002) Broadway (2002 Special Edition DVD release/2005 DVD release) & Cavalcade (2006 Super Cool Edition DVD release) *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD)/Amazing Life (Blu-Ray) (2002 VHS & DVD releases/2011 Blu-Ray release) *''Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (2003) Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD) (2003 DVD & VHS releases) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003-2005) Cavalcade (Volume 1)/Tex 2: Moo Can (Volume 2) (2005 DVD releases) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2004) Broadway (VHS)/Cavalcade (DVD) (2004 VHS & DVD releases) *''The Alaina Gleen Movie (2004) Broadway (VHS)/Tex 2: Moo Can (DVD) (2005 VHS & DVD releases) *Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) The Science of Sensation (DVD)/Amazing Life (Blu-Ray) (2005 DVD release/2011 Blu-Ray release) *''History Island'' (2005) The Science of Sensation (2005 DVD release) *''Robots'' (2005) Tex (2005 DVD release/2006 Special Edition DVD release) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Tex 2: Moo Can (2007 Special Edition DVD release) *Puppet Pals'' (2006) Tex (Disc 1)/Cavalcade (Disc 2) (2006 DVD release) *''Kate & Chris'' (2007) Tex 2: Moo Can (2007 DVD release) *''The Simpsons Movie (2007) Amazing Life (2008 Special Edition DVD release) *Avatar'' (2009) Amazing Life (2010 DVD & Blu-ray releases) Paramount *''The Godfather'' (1972) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Grease'' (1978) Broadway (1998 20th Anniversary VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) Broadway (VHS & Blu-ray)/Broadway 2000 (DVD)/Amazing Life (2008 DVD) (1999 VHS release/2003 & 2008 DVD releases/2012 Blu-ray release) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) Broadway (VHS & Blu-ray)/Broadway 2000 (DVD)/Amazing Life (2008 DVD) (1999 VHS release/2003 & 2008 DVD releases/2012 Blu-ray release) *''Top Gun'' (1986) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) Broadway (VHS & Blu-ray)/Broadway 2000 (DVD)/Amazing Life (2008 DVD) (1999 VHS release/2003 & 2008 DVD releases/2012 Blu-ray release) *''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Braveheart'' (1995) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) Cimarron (1997 LaserDisc release) *''Titanic'' (1997) Broadway (VHS/Blu-Ray/DVD)/The Science of Sensation (2005 DVD) (1998 VHS & DVD releases/2005 Special Collector's Edition DVD release/2012 DVD & Blu-ray releases) *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (1999) Broadway (1999 VHS & DVD releases) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Broadway (VHS)/Tex 2: Moo Can (DVD) (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Broadway (VHS)/Tex EX (DVD) (2005 VHS & DVD releases) *''Barnyard'' (2006) Tex (2006 DVD release) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) Amazing Life (DVD & Blu-ray)/Broadway (Blu-ray re-release) (2008 DVD & Blu-ray release/2012 Blu-ray release) Disney *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) Broadway (2001 Platinum Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) Broadway (1999 60th Anniversary VHS & Limited Issue DVD releases) *''Fantasia'' (1940) Broadway (2000 60th Anniversary Edition DVD release) *''Bambi'' (1942) Broadway (1997 55th Anniversary VHS & LaserDisc releases/2005 Platinum Edition DVD release) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Melody Time'' (1948) Broadway (1998 VHS release) *''Cinderella'' (1950) Broadway (2005 Platinum Edition DVD release) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) Broadway (2004 Masterpiece Edition DVD release) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) Broadway (1998 45th Anniversary VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) Broadway (1998 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Old Yeller'' (1957) Broadway (1997 40th Anniversary VHS & LaserDisc releases/2002 Vault Disney DVD release) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases/2003 Special Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) Broadway (1999 VHS & Limited Issue DVD releases) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases/2004 40th Anniversary DVD release) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) Broadway (2002 25th Anniversary VHS & DVD releases) *''Tron'' (1982) Broadway (1995 Exclusive Archive Collection LaserDisc release/2002 20th Anniversary DVD release) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) Broadway (1998 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Broadway (2002 Platinum Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''Aladdin'' (1992) Broadway (1994 CAV LaserDisc release/2004 Platinum Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''The Lion King'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc releases/2003 Platinum Edition VHS & DVD releases) *''The Santa Clause'' (1995) Broadway (2002 Widescreen Special Edition DVD release) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc releases/2005 10th Anniversary DVD release) *''Toy Story'' (1995) Broadway (LaserDisc/VHS)/Tex (Deluxe LaserDisc/DVD) (1996 LaserDisc releases/2000 VHS & DVD releases) & Tex 2: Moo Can (2005 10th Anniversary Edition DVD release) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) Broadway (1997 LaserDisc release/2005 Topsy Turvy Edition DVD release) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) Broadway (1997 LaserDisc release) *''Hercules'' (1997) Broadway (1999 Limited Issue DVD release/2004 Heroic Special Edition DVD release) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) Broadway (1999 Limited Issue DVD release/2004 Special Edition DVD) *''Mulan'' (1998) Broadway (1999 Limited Issue DVD release/2004 Special Edition DVD release) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) Broadway (VHS)/Tex (DVD) (1999 & 2000 VHS releases/2003 DVD release) *''Tarzan'' (1999) Broadway (2000 VHS & DVD releases) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) Broadway (VHS/DVD)/Tex 2: Moo Can (Ultimate Toy Box DVD) (2000 VHS & DVD releases) & Tex (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) Broadway (2000 VHS & DVD releases) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) Broadway (2001 VHS & DVD releases) *''Remember the Titans'' (2000) Broadway (2001 DVD release) *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) Broadway (2001 DVD release) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Broadway (2001 VHS & DVD releases) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) Broadway (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) Broadway (2001 VHS & DVD releases/2004 Special Edition DVD release) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) Broadway (2002 DVD release) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) Tex 2: Moo Can (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''Snow Dogs'' (2002) Broadway (2002 DVD release) *''Return to Never Land'' (2002) Broadway (2002 DVD release) *''The Rookie'' (2002) Broadway (2002 Widescreen DVD release) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) Broadway (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''The Country Bears'' (2002) Broadway (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Broadway (2003 VHS & DVD releases) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Broadway (2003 VHS & DVD releases) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003) Broadway (2005 One-of-a-Kind Special Edition DVD release) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) Broadway (2003 DVD release) *''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) Broadway (2003 DVD release) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) Broadway (VHS)/Tex 2: Moo Can (Disc 1)/Tex EX (Disc 2) (2003 VHS & DVD releases) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) Broadway (2003 DVD release) *''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Broadway (2003 VHS & DVD releases) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) Broadway (2004 VHS & DVD releases) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) Broadway (2004 DVD release) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) Broadway (2004 VHS & DVD releases) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) Broadway (2004 DVD release) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) Cavalcade (2005 DVD release) *''Cars'' (2006) Tex (2006 DVD release) Sony *''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (1977) Broadway (1998 VHS & LaserDisc releases/2001 DVD release) *''Heavy Metal'' (1981) Broadway (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Jumanji'' (1995) Broadway (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Men in Black'' (1997) Broadway (1997 VHS & LaserDisc releases/2002 DVD release) Warner Bros. *''THX 1138'' (1971) Cavalcade (2004 DVD release) *''Twister'' (1996) Broadway (VHS & DVD)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases/1997 DVD release) *''Contact'' (1997) Broadway (1998 VHS release) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) Broadway (2002 VHS & DVD releases) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) Amazing Life (2008 DVD release) MGM *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Broadway (VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases) *''Singin' in the Rain'' (1952) Broadway (1998 LaserDisc release) *''Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'' (1968) Broadway (1998 30th Anniversary VHS & DVD releases) *''Species'' (1995) Broadway (1995 & 1997 LaserDisc releases) *''Get Shorty'' (1995) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release) *''GoldenEye'' (1995) Broadway (1996 VHS & LaserDisc releases) DreamWorks *''Amistad'' (1997) Broadway (1998 VHS release/1999 LaserDisc release) *''MouseHunt'' (1997) Broadway (1998 VHS release) *''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) Broadway (Widescreen VHS)/Cimarron (LaserDisc) (1999 Widescreen VHS & LaserDisc) *''Antz'' (1998) Tex (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) Broadway (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) Broadway (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) Tex 2: Moo Can (2004 Special Edition DVD release) *''Shrek'' (2001) Shrek (2003 DVD release) & Tex (Disc 1)/Shrek (Disc 2) (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) Tex (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) Tex 2: Moo Can (2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''Logan & Luke'' (2003) Broadway (VHS)/Tex (DVD)/Cavalcade (Special Edition DVD) (2003 VHS & DVD releases/2005 Special Edition DVD release) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) Tex 2: Moo Can (2004 DVD release) *''Shark Tale'' (2004) Broadway (2005 DVD release) *''Madagascar'' (2005) Tex (2005 DVD release) Misc. *''Night of the Living Dead'' (1968) Broadway (1994 LaserDisc release/2002 DVD release) *''The Final Countdown'' (1980) Cavalcade (2004 DVD release) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (1988) Broadway (2003 Vista Series DVD release) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) Broadway (LaserDisc/1997 DVD)/Terminator 2 (2000 DVD/2003 DVD/2006 Blu-ray) (1993 Special Edition LaserDisc release/1997 DVD release/1998 LaserDisc release/2000 Ultimate Edition DVD release/2003 Extreme Edition DVD release/2006 Blu-ray release) *''Akira'' (1988) Broadway (2001 DVD release) *''Stargate'' (1994) Broadway (1995 LaserDisc release) *''Tenchi Myuo in Love'' (1996) Broadway (1996 LaserDisc release/2003 DVD release) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) Broadway (2002 Vista Series DVD release) *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (1999) Broadway (1999 VHS & DVD release) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) Broadway (2001 VHS & DVD releases/2002 Vista Series DVD release) *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) Tex (2003 DVD release) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2002) Broadway (2003 DVD release) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2003) Broadway (2004 DVD release) *''Pokémon: Jirachi: Wish Maker'' (2004) Broadway (2004 DVD release) *''Hoodwinked!'' (2005) Tex 2: Moo Can (2006 DVD release) *''District B13'' (2006) Tex 3: Action (2006 DVD release) Trivia *The logo has been known to frighten younger viewers mainly with its audio trademark, the Deep Note. *THX's mascot is Tex, a robot character animated and voiced by John Lasseter of Pixar. *The THX Shrek logo was originally intended to show before the original 2001 theatrical release of Shrek but was delayed until 2003 due to the ongoing rivalry between DreamWorks and Disney at the time (the debut date given reflects the scuttlebug that it was supposed to premiere before Pixar's Monsters, Inc. before Disney threatened to blacklist THX over the trailer). *The THX logo along with its Deep Note briefly appears in DreamWorks Animation's 2006 film Over the Hedge. *The THX logo was parodied in The Simpsons episode "Burns' Heir". ** On a similar note it was also parodied in the Tiny Toons Adventures TV movie "How I Spent My Vacation". Gallery Coming soon! Category:Logos Category:Companies Category:Non-Universal